


国祸

by mettisk



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettisk/pseuds/mettisk
Summary: 努曼诺尔沦亡史背景，预计会有四个大章，若干小章索伦战败，被虏至努曼诺尔





	1. 凯旋

国祸 （ Ar-Pharazôn×Sauron）

 

章之一 

1.凯旋

今日，努曼诺尔举国欢庆，因为他们的王，努曼诺尔第二十五代君王，黄金之王阿尔—法拉松完成了数百年来诸王的夙愿，击败了魔多之主索伦，驱散了中土的暗影，并将他俘虏，带回这片赠礼之地。

如果踏上这片土地就会发现，从罗曼纳港直到王都阿美尼罗斯的道路，几乎要被鲜花铺满，这是人们为庆祝勇士们胜利归来抛洒而致。人们从各地赶往王都，因为国王的队伍已经行进到此，并要举行盛大的凯旋仪式。

这是阿尔—法拉松下令进行的。他认为努曼诺尔在他治下，财富与实力都得到了显著增长，况且此次亲征中土，大军甫一登陆，索伦就拜服在努曼诺尔的威名之下，军队没有丝毫损失却战果昭彰，理当举行庆祝。众臣也同意了这一决定，即使是那些最为明智之人，他们认为国家经历了多年争端，正需要一场盛事来一扫沉疴，为那些不快划上句号。目前忠贞派的首领安督奈伊亲王阿门迪尔正是陛下密友，他们从小一起长大，共同经历过众多风雨，在阿尔—法拉松以非常手段获取王位，饱受非议与质疑的那几年，他也曾坚定的站在他的一边，给予他最有力的支持。国王信任他，他们的合作也向来很顺畅，这正是国家强盛的先兆。

凯旋仪式进行着，丰厚的战利品使整个队伍显得浩浩荡荡，人们看到一车车武器、铠甲、金银和许多他们所不曾见过的东西从他们眼前经过，他们雀跃着、赞颂着、庆祝着，整个王都的气氛达到了顶点。

然而忽然间，所有声音突然消失了，气氛紧张得仿佛连空气也凝滞起来。因为随后到来的景象唤起他们心中最深刻的恐惧——初次在他们面前露面的索伦，穿着阴沉可怖的魔君甲胄，显得身形高大，无可匹敌，对比之下，日光都显得如此黯淡，无法在此时以它的力量驱散的众人心中盘踞的寒意。他的身后则放置着巨大的钉头锤，钉头锤通体乌黑，在阳光之下泛出阴暗的红。那是不知沾染了多少生灵的血液，方能形成的颜色。人们为这降临的阴影而感到惧怕，直到他伸出手，显现出缠绕在他的手上的厚重锁链，一名侍从将锁链的一端交到法拉松的手上。“国王陛下万岁！努曼诺尔万岁！”人们高声欢呼，为他们的国王能够征服如此强大的敌人而兴奋不已。而此时阿尔—法拉松也终于在众人面前现身，他头戴象征努曼诺尔王室血脉已传承3200余年的王冠，身穿蓝色丝绒底面上绣有金丝与银线织就的王室纹章的王袍，一手执铁链，一手执缰，站在由四匹一样雪白一样矫健的骏马所拉的金色战车之上，在他的臣民崇敬的目光中前进。日光照射之下，他整个人都闪耀着辉光，映衬得他尊贵高傲正如传说中的神祇一般，不负黄金之王名号。

阿尔—法拉松的身后是他的军队，一俟他们出现在臣民面前，就掀起了又一轮狂热。花瓣如雨，洒落在队伍的每一名成员的身上。索伦也身处其中，他的全身都笼罩在盔甲之下，花瓣掉落在地上，被他的铁靴践踏而过。

行进的终点是王都的王家广场，人潮在这里形成一个中空的圆，圆的中心是早已筑好的高台——国王将在这里处置他的俘虏。整个王都像是被施了静默的咒语，所有围观的人都闭上了口，注视着这座高台。阿尔—法拉松率先来到顶端，两名侍卫一左一右押送着索伦走上来，面对他站在稍低一点的地方。看到他们如此动作，人群有了稍许的骚动，一些人在小声的交谈：  
“他们会处死这个俘虏吗？”  
“没有竖起绞架，应当不会是绞刑。”  
“那会是从这高台上推下去摔死么？”  
“这座台子又显得有些不够高。”  
“那会是斩首么？”  
“哦，没准儿。”  
“我想是的，你看，陛下抽出了剑。”

阿尔—法拉松从腰间抽出了剑。

两名侍卫也解开了索伦的锁链，也卸去了他的盔甲。头盔、肩甲、胸甲、手甲、腿甲，以及皮质的衬里——如同牡蛎被剥去外壳，露出其中的柔软的内里，极具威慑的魔君铠甲被骤然剥离，显露出索伦此时这副样貌：他身姿修长，银色微微卷曲的发丝收拢在背后，金黄的双眸中隐着暗红，如同燃烧的火焰——俊美高贵如彼，众人完全无法想象这会是一个魔君的形貌。

侍卫将他的手在背后用绳索再度捆了起来。左边的侍卫说:“向国王陛下致敬！”阿尔—法拉松举起了剑，剑脊顺着索伦的脸颊，划过他的脖颈，而后压在他的肩上，开口对他说：“向我下跪。”索伦照做了。之后，右边的侍卫说：“对国王陛下效忠！”阿尔—法拉松从他肩上将剑抬起，而后用剑贴着他的下颌，迫使他扬起头来，剑尖又恰好对准他的咽喉。这一次，法拉松盯视着那双金色的眼睛，命令他：“亲吻我的靴子！”

阿尔—法拉松在羞辱他，也在试探他。索伦明白他这举动的含义。  
他会接受这一切么？  
是的，他会。

他，埃努中的一员，一名迈雅，在众目睽睽之下跪下，对一个凡人。一把剑抵着他的咽喉，他将要做出更加屈辱的举动。他曾经遇到过类似的情形，甚至比这更加不堪——被威胁丧失形体，只能以赤裸之本体面对他主人的鄙视，而与之相比现在这些显得几乎是微不足道的了——他对这个威胁毫不畏惧，阿尔—法拉松曾在受降之时许诺，将不会损害他的性命，况且即便在这躯体上留下致命的伤痕，他也不会死亡。但他依然会按照阿尔—法拉松的要求去做，因为这是他的计划中无可摘除的一笔，这是他的所选，也会走向他所书写的结局。于是，索伦避过剑锋，慢慢躬下身，用他那颜色浅淡的唇亲吻了阿尔—法拉松踏在地上的靴子，在所有人的目光注视之下。

(TBC)


	2. 蒙昧

Ar-Pharazôn自广场来到阿尔米涅尔塔马山山顶。这并不是他第一次来到这里。那个时候，努曼诺尔在位国君还是Tar-Palatir。Tar-Palatir可说是近几任国君中的异类，他与精灵友善，又热衷于祭祀Eru。Ar-Pharazôn就是在这此期间作为王室的一员参与祭祀，来到这山上的。当时他年纪尚轻，不过是第三顺位继承人，他的前面还有他的堂姐Míriel，他的父亲Gimilkhâd。但是现在，Tar-Palatir躺在了陵寝之中，他的父亲也早已撒手人寰，而他的堂姐已经成为了他的王后，唯有他，才是努曼诺尔的国君，并可以以此身份于今日祭祀Eru• Ilúvatar。

Ar-Pharazôn站在高高的山顶之上，极目远眺，依稀看到原处不死之地银白色的光辉。 回目俯瞰，那是他的国，如此广阔繁盛，而他的脚下，这高耸的山峰之下，则是努曼诺尔诸王的陵寝。那里沉眠着他的伯父、他的祖父，乃至这片土地的最初之王Elros•Tar-Minyatur。Ar-Pharazôn看到这一切，想到现在的他确年富力强，但是在许久的将来，他也会成为这其中的一员。那时候，他的子孙会使这繁华凋蔽么？如果一切终究会失去，他的所有努力又有什么意义？为什么首生子们，那些精灵，乖顺的甚至反叛的，都可以永生，而身为人类，却要忍受死亡的残酷？难道他们不是一如的子女么，难道他们为这世界不曾竭心尽力么？第一次，如同他的伯父一般，他向这世间独一之神Eru• Ilúvatar献上他的敬意，他高声祈求，将身为凡人的疑惑诉之于口，等待着一道神谕乃至一条启示。他认为他的功绩前所罕有，理应获此殊荣。

他久久站立，风将他厚重的王袍吹起，却没有任何声音回答他。日影渐渐隐没在地面之下，他最终返身离开封顶，步入黑暗之中。

他自回米涅尔塔马山回到王宫，已是烛火通明，王宫中即将举行的宴会正在等待他的主持。介于他的心情并不怎么好，没有停留多久，就离开了宴会厅，回到他的寝宫。

侍从们侍立在那里，等候他的命令。他原本并不打算留下任何一人，而是让他们尽早撤走，直到他在其中发现了一个有趣的——人。

“Sauron。为什么你会在这里？”Ar-Pharazôn留下了他，决定让不快的今夜多些趣味。

“我既已效忠陛下，理应为您效劳。适才一位您的侍者不幸受了些伤，不能为您侍奉，我恰巧在旁，便忝居其职，为您掌灯。”Sauron行了一礼，对他说。

“你适应的到很快。看来你作为一名奴仆，比一位领主更适合。”

“陛下，其实对于我而言，原本就是侍奉远比独自做主的时间多些。”

“哦，那你之前侍奉的是谁？”国王对这有意透漏出来的信息表示出了兴趣。他早年在中土停留的时候，曾经知晓这些秘闻的蛛丝马迹。

“我的那位主人，虽然身不在此世，但是他的意志却无所不在。他曾经教会我许多东西，我也由衷地感谢他，因为这些知识连同我所掌握所有技艺，都将能够为您更好的执行您的旨意——如果，您允许的话。”他更深的弯下了腰，和那些在王宫中效命终生的仆从做的一样恭谨。

“你倒是会说些漂亮话。那么现在，如果我的命令是要你死呢？”Ar-Pharazôn走上前，用手扼住Sauron的脖子——并没有用真正的力气，只要他用力，他感到，就能捏碎这脆弱脖颈。虽然Sauron的身形比他稍高，但这丝毫不影响他的动作。

“您当然可以将我处死，这是您的权力，只是……”Sauron并没有表现出多少紧张，他轻轻抬起适才低垂的双眼，显露出一副恳切之态。

“只是什么，嗯？如果回答令我满意，我就考虑饶了你。”国王收紧了双手。

“只是——我知道一些尚无人知晓的事情，如果您愿意给予仁慈，我将把这一切献与您。”Sauron说这话的时候，Ar-Pharazôn他的掌下已经空了，他发现Sauron已经出现在寝室的另一端。

而后寝室内的所有的光都消失了，不只是烛火的光，甚至连足以从窗口照射进入的银月之光，也一并消失无踪。整个房间进入到一片全然黑暗之中。这情况并没有持续过久，很快，在幽暗之中，就这就在Sauron最后站立的地方，产生了一点光源。那光起初是晦暗的，而后越来越明亮，但那光既不同于烛光，也不同于月光、星光，更不是日光，那是充满力量的、具有实体的神性之光——此种光芒Ar-Pharazôn此前从未得见。

Sauron就以这样的形态逐渐走近，来到国王的身旁。

“陛下，您是众王之王，您征服了我，我就是您的仆从，我的国土就是您的国土，我的臣民也就是您的臣民。我的一切任由您调遣。”他说这话的时候，声音不像是从口中发出，而像是意念的凝聚，以话语的形式回荡在他的脑海之中。

Ar-Pharazôn对此感到惊奇，他在攻打魔多之前，就从文献与情报中知晓知道Sauron的来历特殊，远非他们所面对的那么简单。但此前Sauron一直表现的顺从而乖觉，当Sauron真正开始展示他的力量，虽然话语依然听起来恭顺地与以往并无不同，但这却使他感到了威胁。同时，又有一种念头隐约升起，Sauron威胁再大，他也不过孤身一人，况且在他的掌控之下，决不敢轻举妄动。而倘若这力量真正能够为他所用，将会带来何等效用。这想法一旦滋生，就如同在土地中扎根的树种，若再有雨水浇灌，终有一日将成为参天巨木。而在此之前，就在此刻，他将要再次考验Sauron，看他是否真正如同他所说的那样乖顺。

“你说一切？”国王问出此语，就紧紧盯视着Sauron，看他究竟能够容忍到什么程度。

“是的，一切。”Sauron坦然的站在他面前，没有丝毫窘迫之态。

“包括你本身？”黄金之王向那团光源伸出手，触摸到了Sauron的实体。

“当然。”对方的意思如此直白，Sauron当然明了他的所想。

“那么此刻，我就要你的侍奉。”Ar-Pharazôn说到。

“如您所愿，吾王，我的形体与所有知识皆为您所有，随时供您取用。”他的形体、他的话语、他的知识、他的技艺皆是他的武器，当初既已决定孤身前来努曼诺尔，就做好了一切准备，意图以最小的代价获取尽可能大的战果。

 

明月高悬，Isil光辉之下，Valacirca同其他众星皆隐没其中，不为凡俗所见。

月光在黑夜中照亮一切，无论荣耀与罪恶，国王或奴仆。

Sauron一丝未着，长袍堆叠在四柱床的床脚旁。他行了一礼，说到“陛下，我将在此为您展示些许我的本质，在随后的这段时间里。”他侧身躺下，在君王面前从容展开这具躯体。

Ar-Pharazôn看着眼前的俘虏，仅对外表而言，他确实无可挑剔。Sauron的躯体颀长而优美，肌群流畅而紧致，虽历经岁月与争战不知几何，却没有在其上留下任何痕迹。就像银河铺洒夜空，他带着卷曲弧度的银发迤逦铺陈在绣满王室纹章的床面上，仰面看着Ar-Pharazôn。

床垫由于重量的增加而凹陷——Ar-Pharazôn靠近了他。Sauron用脚趾划过Ar-Pharazôn的腰间、后背、肩膀，而后勾着他的脖颈。从Ar-Pharazôn的视角，可以将Maia的密地一览无余。如同雄孔雀像雌孔雀展示自己华丽的翎羽，Sauron正将这具躯体的美丽之处，向Ar-Pharazôn全然展现，此刻，他俨然已成为欲望在此世的实体化身。

Ar-Pharazôn单手按住Sauron的手腕，另外一只手的食指与中指沿着着他的眉骨而下，在那火焰般的眼周停留些许，就按在他的下唇上，强硬的塞入他的口中。

Sauron微微抬起头，Ar-Pharazôn感到手指被不大的力度咬住，似乎意图阻止他继续在对方口腔中深入的势头。国王正欲为这抵触不快，但是手指的濡湿表明他的俘虏的全然臣服——那是口腔中的舌头灵活的卷动着。直待他的手指自口腔撤出，那舌尖还轻微的点了点他的指尖。

人类君王解放了Sauron被压住的双手，抬起他的俘虏的双腿直压制在对方的肩上。而后抽出一只手，沾染了堕落Maia唾液的手指掠过他们彼此相似的器官，探入隐藏在两瓣浑圆之中的谷地。那紧闭着的穴口在含住了他的手指之后，经过他的开拓，亦如同它的主人一般，逐渐变得愈加柔软，向他敞开。Ar-Pharazôn便不再等待，解下长袍，将他与生俱有的坚硬宝剑刺入其中。

Sauron微眯着眼，身上之人的速度与活力都让他感到满意——看来国王对此道很有造诣。比起精灵，人类向来更容易向欲望屈服，因此也更容易控制。他的左手隐藏在褶皱的织物之中，在Ar-Pharazôn放松对他的戒备之时，食指上的金色戒指内外两圈显现出火焰般的华美铭字。

Ar-Pharazôn尽情挞伐着身下的躯体。Sauron半阖起那黄金般迥异与凡人的眼瞳，肢体随着他的节奏而晃动，看起来并无异同。他原本只是想考验这个俘虏的忠心，既然对方如此配合，他倒不介意享用这曾经的魔君。只是未曾想到，这个躯体与他如此相符，就像为他的剑量身定制的剑鞘一般。巨大的征服的快感与本能的欲求两相叠加，他此前经历的所有性爱与之相比都显得黯然失色，更何况，这躯体还有着常人无法比拟的特别之处——此时，他就感到其中愈来愈升高的温度，那灼热带来了与众不同的刺激。

“您感受到了吗。”一个声音在他的脑海出现，扰乱了他的节奏。体内适才升高的温度突然无从感觉了。一股前所未有的力量充盈所在之处，所在之处尽皆化作空虚，甚至甬道本身，此时也无法触及。那力量转为纯粹的吸引之力，正在将他无所依托的昂扬具撑起。

“那是什么？”怀着对未知的畏惧，Ar-Pharazôn停下了动作，感到自己所向无敌的宝具此刻也有了屈从的意向。

“别担心，我的陛下，那正是力量的体现。如您所知，我是不死者，我的本质是力量的凝聚，现在我将它在我的体内具现，使您可以感受到它。此刻，您正是这世界之中与力量的本质最为接近之人。如果您愿意接受，我将告诉您一些凡人原本无法得知的秘辛，您将会成为真正的不死者。而我，也将作为手持明灯的侍者，为您照亮前往永生的坦途。”就如同Sauron所说的，光亮此时凝聚在他的掌中，他将这团光置于国王的面前。

Ar-Pharazôn感受到浓厚的力量与他无比接近。力量与永生，是的，他想要他们，但是，Sauron的话唤起了之前的不快，现在，更该做一些该做的事请。

带着被打断的恼怒，Ar-Pharazôn“你的话太多了，Sauron。到此为止，这个时候，我不希望此时任何多余话语自你那狡辩之口说出。”

“遵命，吾王。”Sauron的话音落下。魔法消失了，一切又回到原本的样子，他也恢复到了常人该有的温度。

幽深的穴口恢复了原本的形貌，Ar-Pharazôn用行动代替了言语，他掌控着身下的这个躯体，任凭自己的心意撞击着，以更为激烈的动作回应了他的俘虏，知道欲望的喷发。

最终，国王在他的体内留下人类的种子。而他，也在这人类的灵魂之中深处埋下了他的种子。这种子将由他来亲手照料，待时机到来，就会遍开罪恶之花。  
（TBC）


End file.
